Tokyo Mew Mew 2
by MississippiGirl13
Summary: What happens when Kish's son and Ichigo's daughter fall in love? Disaster. What will they do? Give up their love to make there families happy? Or keep their love but risk having their families mad at them forever?
1. Prologue

**Claimer: This is my story, I wrote it and I own Seka, Hina, Emiko, Ichiro, Kimie, Kaya, Tami, Renzo, Toshi , and Hayoto (I also own Fuuga, Jun, Hatsu, Juice, Cake, and Sushi, although I probably wont be using them as much as the others) If you want to use any of these characters or any part of this story please ask first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tokyo Mew Mew books, or Ichigo, Masaya, Kish, Ryou, Tart, Pie, Zakuro, Purin, Lettuce, Kiichiro, or Minto**.

Prologue

The young adult looked down at her small child that was laying in her arms, examining everything around her. After nine months of waiting her young daughter had finally been born. Her husband stood beside her, looking down at his new little girl, "She looks nothing like me." He stated.

"No, she has your nose." The mother said to the father.

"But everything else about her is you. She has your beautiful red hair, your magnificent brown eyes, your soft, pink lips, and she is obviously as gorgeous as you are."

"Don't flatter me Masaya." The mother said as her cheeks flushed.

"But you are gorgeous Ichigo, and you always will be, even when you get old and wrinkly."

Ichigo laughed, then turned serous, "Masaya, what are we going to tell her if she is a… mew?"

Masaya's grin went away as he looked at his new daughter, the new little member of the family, _his_ child and _his _responsibility, "I don't know what we'll tell her, but we'll deal with that when it gets here, and we don't even know if she will be one. The DNA might not be passed down to your children, and if it isn't then she'll just be a normal kid."

Ichigo sighed, "I guess… I hope she doesn't have to deal with the same life I had to. It was so hard being a mew. You had such responsibility on your shoulders. I would hate for her to have to go threw that."

"Let's not think about that right now, lets deal with what's infront of us right now… like what we're going to name our new daughter."

Ichigo looked down at her new little girl, feeling all her joy welling up inside her, "Seka, her name will be Seka."


	2. Chapter 1

**Claimer: This is my story, I wrote it and I own Seka, Hina, Emiko, Kimie, Kaya, Tami, Renzo, Toshi , and Hayoto (I also own Fuuga, Jun, Hatsu, Juice, Cake, and Sushi, although I probably wont be using them as much as the others) If you want to use any of these characters or any part of this story please ask first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tokyo Mew Mew books, or Ichigo, Masaya, Kish, Ryou, Tart, Pie, Zakuro, Purin, Lettuce, Kiichiro, or Minto.**

Chapter 1

A young high school girl walked down the empty streets, feeling the wind blowing her red hair around her face. It was her 18th birthday, and mother and father were getting ready to throw a party for her, which was supposed to be a surprise, but really wasn't because every year they threw her a "surprise" birthday, so she always suspected it but still acted surprised anyway.

Her body felt cool from the cool autumn air, although that wasn't the only thing making her chilly. She felt odd, as if she wasn't alone. As if someone was watching her, although she couldn't see anyone anywhere.

She continuously thought about going home, but if someone was following her she didn't want them to know where she lived.

She had been out for some time now, because of the feeling that someone was watching her, and she was starting to get tired, so she sat down on a bench in the deserted park, everyone already gone home for dinner.

Everything around her was dead silent, and she felt a small wave of uncertainty about staying in such a deserted place when she suspected she was being followed. To her horror she felt someone's breath on the back of her neck.

Instinctively she jumped to her feet and ran away from the breath's owner, not knowing who it was, and not really caring. Out of nowhere a young man popped up in front of her, grabbing hold of her. She screamed loudly, but the man put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" he hissed in her ear.

She twisted and squirmed with all her strength to free herself from his grasp, but it was hopeless, and it felt as though the man was as strong as three men instead of just one.

_Where did he come from? How did he get in front of me so easily? How long has he been following me? _

The thoughts rushed through the girls head quickly and franticly. How was she supposed to get away from him if he was so damn strong? He gazed down at her, intrigued at the effort she was making to escape.

"If I take my hand off of your mouth do you promise not to scream?" he asked as he struggled to keep her from squirming out of his arms.

She nodded. Reluctantly he took his hand from her mouth, and she instantly started to scream again. He clamped his hand back over her mouth.

"I though you said you wouldn't scream!" he hissed threw clenched teeth, although his eyes betrayed the venom in his voice and showed hidden laughter.

_I didn't _say _anything you dumb ass! You have your damn hand over my mouth!_ She thought savagely.

"Listen, I need you to keep quiet. So this time when I take my hand off your mouth, don't scream, or I'll _give_ you something to scream about." He said threateningly.

He slowly removed his hand from her mouth again, ready to clamp it back on at the slightest sign of a scream. His hand was totally off her mouth, and she was quiet. He sighed with relief.

"That's more like it. Now, what's your name?"

_Wouldn't you like to know?_ She thought bitterly, keeping her mouth shut and looking away from him.

The man sighed. He wasn't much older then the girl, but he was much stronger, and he was fairly good-looking. He had green hair, large ears, and black eyes. He was taller then her, so she had to look up a little if she wanted to look him in the eyes, which at the moment she didn't want to do.

"What is it with you? First you won't shut up and now you won't open your mouth? If you want to get out of here you have to cooperate, otherwise I'll have to take you with me."

The girl glared up at him. He would probably take her with him either way, so she didn't see any point in cooperating.

"Please tell me your name?"

He was getting desperate. He didn't want to have to bring her in, because if he did he knew that they would force her to cooperate there.

She continued to glare at him, feeling the strength of his grip on her loosen a little. If she put enough force in, she might be able to brake away from him and get away without being brought in or having to cooperate. As quickly and as hard as she could, she kneed the man in the crotch, making his grip on her become almost nothing as he clutched his area. She pulled free of him and zoomed away, only to be grabbed by another man, a little older then the first. She scream out and, once again, tried to pull herself free of the man, but this one was even stronger then the first, making it impossible to get free of his grip.

He plastered his hand over her mouth and looked at the first man, "You couldn't even handle a pitiful human girl Hayoto? Pathetic."

"She kneaded me in the groin! Do you have any idea how badly that hurts Toshi!"

"Yeah I do, and it looks like she isn't going to cooperate, meaning we're going to have to bring her in."

Toshi held her close against his body and they disappeared, reappearing in a large room with meddle walls, floors, and chairs. They were inside some kind of ship, but she had no clue what kind.

The alien that was holding her, Toshi, dragged her over to a chair and pushed her down into it.

"Okay girl, what's your name." he asked in a demanding tone.

She glared at him.

"If you don't cooperate we're going to have to get ugly. Do you want to be in horrible pain?"

Fear flickered in her eyes, "It's Sasha." She said quietly.

Toshi rolled his eyes, "Don't lie to me girl."

She stayed quiet.

Toshi grabbed her hair, pulling it hard, causing her to yell out in pain, "I'll ask you again, and this time you're going to tell me what your real name is."

"Seka! My name is Seka!" she yelled out in pain.

"That's better," he said with a snicker, "know where are the others?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed out again as he yanked harder on her hair.

"Don't play dumb!"

Seka gave a shrill scream as the yanked her hair even harder, pulling a knife from his pocket and holding it to her throat. Tears started streaming down her face. She wouldn't betray her friends. She wasn't going to rat them out, even if it meant dieing.

"Talk you stupid girl!" Toshi punched her in the side of the face, but she kept quiet.

If playing dumb would protect her friends, then so be it she would play dumb, even if it cost her her life. She was the leader, meaning she had to protect the others.

"Great, we have a noblest on our hands." He mumbled as he put his knife away.

"Toshi, maybe we grabbed the wrong girl… she doesn't seem to know anything…" Hayoto said uncertainly.

"Don't be stupid Hayoto; she is just trying to make us think that. She doesn't want us to do anything to her friends."

A short boy about thirteen walked into the room, a smirk on his face at the sight of Seka's tearstained cheeks. His brown hair hung over his yellow eyes, almost hiding them completely.

"So you guys finally got a hold of her? It took you long enough."

Seka glared at him, _little pipsqueak asshole_, she thought bitterly.

"So has she talked yet?"

"All she has told us is her name. Damn this girl is getting on my nerves!" yelled Toshi with frustration, throwing the knife at Seka, who quickly dodged it.

He smirked, "There is proof that she is a mew! No normal person could dodge a knife going that fast so quickly! She knows exactly what we're talking about; she just isn't telling us anything!"

_Damn_, Seka thought, _why did I have to dodge it so quickly? Man I hate cat instincts, although I love them too. Well there isn't much point in pretending now that they know I'm a mew._

"So, little Seka, tell us where the others are, and we wont hurt you." Toshi said with a smirk.

For the first she spoke willingly, grabbing the pendent that lay under her shirt, "Kind of late for that you ugly bastard, MEW SEKA METAMORPHOSES!"

A blinding light surrounded Seka and when she immerged she had on a black mini skirt that barely covered her up and a black tank top with a pink heart on it that went halfway down her stomach. They both clung tightly to her and she had on black boots with pink laces that went up to her knees, black gloves that left her fingers (which now had pink fingernails) uncovered. She had black cat ears and a black tail. Her long, red hair was up in a ponytail and her usually soft brown eyes were narrowed and intent, ready for a fight. She was holding a black staff that had a pink heart on the top.

"Well it's about time you got ready to battle. Give me your worst." Toshi said as he pulled out a sword, ready to battle.

"You asked for it… Ribbon Seka Check!" he held out her heart shaped weapon and a huge gust hit Toshi, knocking him off his feet and hitting the wall.

_Damn! _Toshi thought, _She is stronger then I thought!_

He staggered to his feet. "Okay little miss Seka; don't expect me to be easy on you."

"Well I would hope you wouldn't go easy. That would be such an unfair advantage for me, considering I'm stronger then you even when you're going your hardest."

Toshi clenched his sword and lunged at her, but she easily dodged him, sending another gust after him.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I am much stronger then Mew Ichigo was, meaning you're going to have to become pretty clever to get me."

She heard small steps behind her and she swung around and kicked the little pipsqueak who had tried to make a sneak attack from behind. She jumped over Hayoto's head and pushed a button beside a door, making it open up to the outside world.

She quickly jumped out and switch from a jog to a full out sprint. She could hear the aliens behind her, trying their best to catch up to her, or at least find her. She was far away from them before they had even gotten out of the ship, and know she was running threw a forest, which she was sure would bring her strait to her backyard.

She could hear the aliens, snapping branches and yelling at each other, while she was so quiet it was as if she wasn't even there.

She found herself arrive in her backyard, and as quick as a cat chasing after it's pray (or in this case running from it's predator) she ran into the house and slammed the door behind her.

As soon as she got into the house there was a huge explosion of people screaming, "SURPRISE!"

Everything became quiet when they saw her in her mew form and her breathing ridged.

"Dear lord what happened Seka!" Ichigo, Seka's mother, ran over to her and grabbed her into her arms, holding her at arms length away from her.

"I need to call a meeting. _Now_." She said as she headed towards the stairs to the basement.

Reluctantly, everyone followed. When they arrived they all settled themselves into chairs or on the worn-out coach. "We seem to have some new enemies. They captured me when I was out on my walk and took me too their ship. They questioned me but the only thing they got out of me was my name… I wouldn't tell them anything about the rest of you, and when they finally knew for fact I was a mew I stopped playing dumb and attacked them, getting away and home before they even knew which direction I had headed in."

"Seka, what do you mean they took you to their "ship"?" Seka's little sister, Hina, asked.

"I mean that they are aliens."

Everyone became quiet. They looked at each other with uncomfortable expressions and they shifted in their seats nervously. Finally, Ryou, one of the founders of the mew mews (he made their parents, Ichigo, Minto, Zakuro, Lettuce, and Purin into mews) got up the courage to speak.

"Seka, you must be mistaken, your mothers' defeated the aliens over 30 years ago. The aliens took the mew aqua's to fix up their planet so they could live in peace, why would they be back on earth? There is no reason for them to come back."

"Yes, our mothers _did_ defeat them 30 years ago, but they _are _here, and it isn't for a visit. They were trying to get information out of me, meaning they must have been watching me for a long time."

"Seka, what makes you think that they have just been watching you? Why not the others?" Minto (who was once known as Mew Mint) asked in her naturally snotty tone.

"Because they were asking where the others were, meaning they don't know who they are. They want to know who they are up against, and how many. They must have known about me ahead of time, and since they knew about me, and that I am the old leader's daughter, I would most likely be the new leader now. If they get the information out of me, they know everything."

Everyone looked at each other again. They all knew what Seka was saying was 100 true, they just didn't understand how they knew about her and not them.

"So you're saying that we're safe, but you're not?" asked Kimie, Purin's daughter (formerly know as Mew Pudding).

"In simple terms, yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Seka glanced at everyone, seeing their relived and worried faces. They all knew that it would only be a matter of time before the aliens knew who they all were, and when they did it would be dangerous to them all.

"You would think Kish and the other two would retire by now, after all, _we _have retired." Said Ichigo thoughtfully, wondering why Kish even bothered to attack the mews if she wasn't there for him to annoy (he had loved her and liked to annoy her at every waking moment).

"Actually Mom, it wasn't Kish and the others. These guys were around us new mew's ages, not you old mew's ages."

"So, what you're saying is, we're dealing with some totally knew aliens?" asked Emiko, Lettuce's daughter (formerly know as Mew Lettuce).

Seka nodded.

"So we're going to have to figure everything out about them all over again? There way of attacking? There purpose of being here? Everything?" Zakuro (Mew Zakuro) exclaimed with hopelessness.

"Yeah… I guess so…" Seka looked at all the hopeless faces. She had to find a way to make everything better. But how could she do that without giving herself away all over again and, most likely, being captured again and not getting away?

"Okay everyone, I think we've all had enough excitement for one night, now how about we start that party?" Masaya, Seka's father (Who had once been Deep Blue) said with enthusiasm.

"Sorry Dad, but I think I'll pass. Maybe we can have the party tomorrow or something… I'm not really in the mood anymore."

Slowly Seka got to her feet and made her way up the stairs, out of the basement, then up another flight of stairs to the second story of her house, where her bedroom was. She pulled off her clothes and burrowed under her covers, feeling the warmth take her over and pull her into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Claimer: This is my story, I wrote it and I own Seka, Hina, Emiko, Ichiro, Kimie, Kaya, Tami, Renzo, Toshi , and Hayoto (I also own Fuuga, Jun, Hatsu, Juice, Cake, and Sushi, although I probably wont be using them as much as the others) If you want to use any of these characters or any part of this story please ask first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tokyo Mew Mew books, or Ichigo, Masaya, Kish, Ryou, Tart, Pie, Zakuro, Purin, Lettuce, Kiichiro, or Minto**.

Chapter 2

_Seka looked all around her. She was surrounded by her family and friends, people she loved. Everyone was having a good time, splashing in the water, playing in the sand, getting a tan, everything was going great. _

_Suddenly she felt cold, deadly hands on her shoulders. She spun around to see Toshi, his maddening gaze set on her, wanting to take her, wanting to destroy her. _

_She reached for her pendent, but before she could reach it she felt someone grab her hands and bring them down to her sides. She turned her gaze on Hayoto, his black eyes glittering. He seemed lost and confused. _

"_Let go of me!" she yelled as she tried to pry herself free of his grasp._

_She felt breath on the back of her neck, and Toshi's venomous words flow into her ears, "We have you all now, too bad you didn't talk while you still had the chance, we would have killed them quickly, but because of your foolishness I'm going to kill them nice and slowly."_

_Seka felt tears stinging the back of her eyes as she watched Toshi walk up to her sister, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her in front of her, taking his sword out and putting it up to her neck. She saw the fear in Hina's eyes and the pure madness in Toshi's. He slowly took the sword and pushed it into Hina's neck, cutting into the windpipe. She started to gasp for breath, her eyes bulging out. _

"No!" Seka screamed as she sat strait up in her bed.

She looked around franticly, trying to find any sign of what had just happened. She jumped from her bed and ran out of the room, bursting into her little sister's room. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the small black haired girl sleeping peacefully in her bed, her windpipe still together and her eyes shut peacefully, not even knowing what her sister had just seen.

Seka slumped against the wall, feeling her heart starting to slow back down. It had just been a dream… a horrible, horrible dream.

_What did it mean? _She thought as she walked back into her bedroom.

It had to mean something. _All _her dreams meant something. It had confused her so much, yet she didn't know why. Sometimes her dreams didn't mean anything, so why did she think this one would?

_Hayoto's face_, Seka decided.

He had seemed so confused and lost. Why? What was confusing him so much? What _could _confuse him so much? She didn't know, but she wanted to find out.

"Seka! Hina, it's time to wake up! First day of school!" Ichigo yelled up the stairs to her daughters, who was still asleep.

Seka groaned as she turned over in bed, looking at her alarm clock that had conveniently enough not gone off. 6:30 AM.

_God I hate school…_ She though as she threw her covers off her and walked over to her closet, searching through it for something nice to wear, but also showed that she didn't want anything to do with school.

She settled on a white t-shirt that had a purple "S" on it and a jean skirt, then she finished the outfit with a jean jacket that matched her skirt. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and walked down the stairs.

She entered the kitchen and saw her mother at the stove, scrambling eggs and bacon. She slid into a chair next to her sister.

"Hey squirt, excited for your first day?" she asked as she poured some cereal into a bowl.

"No, not really, if I had my way it would be summer all year round." Hina said as she took a bit of cereal.

Seka smiled at her sister's remark. It was true that she really did have her way it would be summer all year round, but she couldn't so she was forced to go to school.

"Okay, well, I'll see you after school everyone." She said as she got to her feet and walked out of the kitchen.

It was time to go back to school.

**Sorry it was so short but I couldn't think of any good ideas and I didn't think it would be very interesting for me to write her going to school. I will be finished with the next chapter soon (meaning no more then a week, if you consider that soon). **


	4. Author's Note 1

Author's Note: Okay everyone, I'm just writing to tell you that I'm not going to be updating for until I finish my "New Generation of Mew Mews" story. I'm trying as hard as I can to finish it quickly so don't worry!


	5. Chapter 3

**Claimer: This is my story, I wrote it and I own Seka, Hina, Emiko, Ichiro, Kimie, Kaya, Tami, Renzo, Toshi , and Hayoto (I also own Fuuga, Jun, Hatsu, Juice, Cake, and Sushi, although I probably wont be using them as much as the others) If you want to use any of these characters or any part of this story please ask first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tokyo Mew Mew books, or Ichigo, Masaya, Kish, Ryou, Tart, Pie, Zakuro, Purin, Lettuce, Kiichiro, or Minto**.

Chapter 3

Seka had made it through her first four classes and it was now lunch. She was sitting at a table by herself. She didn't know anybody except for Tami (Zakuro's daughter) and Kaya (Minto's daughter), and they wasn't in Seka's lunch.

She pulled out a book and started reading, but couldn't help but feel as though she were being watched _again_. All day she had felt as though somebody was watching her, and she was almost 100 sure that it was the aliens, meaning she would have to be aware at all times. Who knew what they were up to?

She kept catching herself glancing over her book, checking her surroundings, as if she were afraid they would attack her right there, in the school courtyard, although for all she knew they might do just that. She didn't know what their attack tactics were, so she _did _have a good reason to be cautious. The bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. Seka got to her feet and headed to her next class, although still aware that she had that feeling of being followed.

She lasted the rest of the day without running from the school and hunting down whomever it was who was continuously watching her. She was surprised and proud of herself. Usually she wouldn't think twice before doing such a thing, but what if that caused even more trouble for her and the other mews? Every time she had the instinct to do what she wanted so badly to do she would think about that, and that would suppress she natural instincts. She was a wild cat for heaven's sake! She was the _predator_,not the _pray_. She should be stalking, not them.

As she walked home she felt the presence one again, but before she could act the person who had been following her all day finally showed himself.

"Hey, Catgirl, what's hanging?"

Seka gasped and spun around to face the owner of the voice.

It was Hayoto.

"Why have you been following me?" she demanded.

"Well, Toshi kind of 'ordered' me to watch you. See if I could get any leads one who the other mews might be." He said casually.

"Oh yeah? And what did you find out?" Seka questioned, keeping her voice level and easily hiding her worry.

"Nothing. You are the least social person I've ever seen in my entire life." he stated this with a twinge of annoyance, which caused Seka to smile smugly.

"Just because I'm unsocial at school doesn't mean I'm an all-around unsocial person." Seka replied as she started to walk again. Hayoto followed.

"You're in 12th grade, you cant be just unsocial. It's totally unnatural."

"Did you ever stop to think that I might have known that you were following me and I was just avoiding people so you wouldn't have any hunches on who the others are?" I suggested.

Hayoto seemed to think for a few minutes, then said thoughtfully, "I suppose that's one possibility… or you could just be an unsocial person, like I first thought." A smile spread across Hayoto's face.

"You just can't seem to get the point across, can you? I'm perfectly social. Actually, I _was _going to celebrate my eighteenth birthday yesterday with family and friends, but that had to be so _rudely _interrupted, now didn't it?" The green-haired alien winced at Seka's words.

"I didn't mean to ruin your birthday if that's what you think. I didn't even know it _was _your birthday."

"But you still ruined it. Plus you were going to torture me."

Hayoto was quiet for a moment, and then said softly, "I didn't want to do that. I had no choice…"

Seka turned around and looked at him softly, her eyes confused yet sorrowful. He seemed so lost and confused, just like in Seka's dream. She slowly walked over to him and, against her better judgment, reached up and caressed his cheeks. She quickly brought her hand back down and turned away, but he grabbed her wrist softly, yet securely. He turned her around slowly, then reached up and pulled a piece of hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered on her face, cupping her cheek softly. Their eyes were digging into each others.

To a stranger it would look as though the two had known each other forever, and they loved each other deeply for a long time. But they hadn't known each other forever, but within a couple seconds the two had suddenly fallen for each other harder than anybody could imagine in their wildest dreams.

Hayoto leaned down slowly, and Seka's eyes fluttered shut. Both their hearts were beating fast as they came closer to each other, and then their lips softly met. Hayoto's hand that had been holding Seka's wrist crept around her waist and pulled her closer, and Seka's arms went around his neck. The kiss turned more passionate as the seconds trickled by, but the world seemed to stand still for the two.

Seka pulled away slowly, her brown eyes flickered open and connected with Hayoto's black ones. A small blush crept along the mew's cheeks and a smile formed on both their faces.

"Whoa." Hayoto breathed, out of breath.

Seka nodded with agreement, then reached up and kissed him again.

**So what'd you think? Are you all happy that I'm finally starting to write again? I am. I've been writing that other story for about a year now, so yeah, I'm happy. I'm thinking I'm getting Hayoto and Seka together too quickly, but all well. Lets just call it "love at first sight". R&R!**

**P.S.**

**I edited chapters 1 and 2. I changed Seka's age from 16 to 18, and I also changed her outfit. It is now black and pink instead of just pink.**


	6. Chapter 4

**I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever! I have had writers block for the longest time. I feel so ashamed…. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope ya'll like it!**

**Claimer: This is my story, I wrote it and I own Seka, Hina, Emiko, Ichiro, Kimie, Kaya, Tami, Renzo, Toshi , and Hayoto (I also own Fuuga, Jun, Hatsu, Juice, Cake, and Sushi, although I probably wont be using them as much as the others) If you want to use any of these characters or any part of this story please ask first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tokyo Mew Mew books, or Ichigo, Masaya, Kish, Ryou, Tart, Pie, Zakuro, Purin, Lettuce, Kiichiro, or Minto**.

Chapter 4

_9 months later. June 10th _

Seka touched her stomach softly as she felt the soft kick. She was six months pregnant, but it was hardly even noticeable. She was turning out to be one of those pregnant women who you wouldn't even know was pregnant unless they told you, and for that she was grateful. The only person who knew about the baby was the father.

Hayoto.

Seka sighed just thinking about him. She loved him so deeply, she couldn't even describe it. He made her so happy, but so mad. He could spark such emotions from her, but even when they were totally and utterly furious with each other, she still loved him. He was like an angel sent from heaven, just for her. She didn't know what she had done to deserve him, but he was here with her loving her and comforting her when she needed him.

The only problem they had were their parents.

It was quite obvious that their parents hated each other. The aliens always spoke of how they hated all humans, especially the mews, and all the mews and humans hated the aliens. It hurt deeply that they were forbidden to see each other, so they kept it a secret. They did things together when nobody was around. They would sneak off to see each other, and at nights Hayoto would go to Seka's home and lay in bed with her while she slept, until he had to leave. The two were the most adorable couple, but nobody even knew they were together. Nobody knew anything.

Seka sighed as she looked back down at the test in front of her. She was in math class and everything was quiet around her as they all concentrated. She should have been concentrating, but everything was so confusing for the eighteen year old. She didn't need to know math anyway, she was already passing the class, it wasn't as if failing one test would ruin her grades. She sighed again and started working on the test once again.

_Five hours later_

Seka slowly and quietly made her way out of the house, trying her best not to be detected by anyone. As soon as she was out of the house she slipped into the woods and made her way to "their rock" as they call it. It was a rock that was shaped like a heart that they had discovered together, and it had become the rock they always met up at. She spotted the rock and saw Hayoto already sitting on it, waiting for her. She ran over to him and embraced him in a kiss. He made so hesitation on kissing her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him farther down, deepening the kiss. After several minutes of kissing they pulled apart, breathing deeply. Hayoto rested his forehead on Seka's as he smiled down at her.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too. I head to listen to my teachers drone on and on about nothing."

"Yeah, well I had to listen to Toshi."

"True."

"And what, might I ask, is wrong with listening to me, _Hayoto?_"

The two lovers gasped and looked up to see Toshi hovering over them. Seka backed away slowly, afraid for both her and the baby. Toshi was dangerous, she knew it, and she didn't like being around him. She could easily beat him, but she didn't like to fight while pregnant. She could have a miscarriage.

"I can't wait to see how your father reacts to _this_, Hayoto." Toshi smirked.

"No, Toshi, please!" Hayoto gasped, but it was too late, Toshi was gone.

Their secret was as good as told.


	7. Chapter 5

**Claimer: This is my story, I wrote it and I own Seka, Hina, Emiko, Ichiro, Kimie, Kaya, Tami, Renzo, Toshi , and Hayoto (I also own Fuuga, Jun, Hatsu, Juice, Cake, and Sushi, although I probably wont be using them as much as the others) If you want to use any of these characters or any part of this story please ask first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tokyo Mew Mew books, or Ichigo, Masaya, Kish, Ryou, Tart, Pie, Zakuro, Purin, Lettuce, Kiichiro, or Minto**.

Chapter 5

Seka sat in her bedroom, doing her homework, when she heard a huge commotion down stairs. Her first thought was, _uh oh._ She raced down the stairs and was greeted by a fist flying at her face. She just barely dodged it. She looked around to see a whole lot of aliens. She was hardly able to contain her gasp, but she managed to stand up straight and glared at them all.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"You know _exactly _what we want." a tall, green haired alien said as he stepped forward. He looked very much like Hayoto. Seka's parents arrived in the room at that moment, and the look her mother gave him was anything but friendly.

"Kisshu." she said coldly.

"Ichigo." he replied, just as coldly.

Seka looked at the green haired alien and realize that he was Hayoto's father. He was the alien who had tormented her mother for years. He was probably not very happy with her, or his son. Her parents would be furious the moment they found out.

"What are you doing in my house? Get out." her mother's tone was low. Seka don't think she'd ever seen her mother look so frightening.

"I have some important news, involving your dear daughter." he informed, giving the teenager a deadly glare.

"What the hell do you know about my daughter?" Ichigo snapped, putting her arm around her daughter in a protective way.

"Mom, he doesn't know anything. He's just trying to get to you." Seka tried to convince her mother.

"Well of course you're going to say that, my dear girl, but you see, we parents know when our children are lying, and my son told me the exact same thing after Toshi told me. She's lying right now, isn't she Ichigo?" Kish turned his gaze from Seka to Ichigo, an evil smirk curling onto his lips.

Ichigo looked at her daughter with a sad eye before turning back to Kish. "What has she done?" she asked; the disappointment clear in her voice. Seka looked down.

"Your daughter has been associating with my son, and in more than just a friendly manner." he glared at Seka again, and she glared right back.

The young adult heard her mother's gasp, and she quickly turned her gaze to her parents. Her mother looked horrified, with a mixture of hurt and anger, and her father looked furious, ready to kill the alien himself. Seka self-consciously touched her stomach, feeling the child kicking her once again. Her parents didn't have time to say anything before the catgirl raced from the room, barley escaping it all. She needed to think, and she didn't want to hear what her parents would say. It was all happening so quickly, and she didn't know what to do. She felt the tears start to stream down her face as her heart started to speed up and her head started to pound. She needed Hayoto, but he wasn't anywhere to be found, and for the first time in 9 months, the girl felt alone, and for the first time in her life, she felt vulnerable and weak.

**Yeah, I know, it's kinda short, but I couldn't really think of anything else to write, and I needed to get another chapter in. Everything is kinda hectic for me right now. My sister just got out of the hospital and is probably going to be going back in it soon because she's all sick again, and then my cousin Shelby is in a hospital in Tennessee, having almost a 104 fever, so yeah, I'm kinda sidetracked right now. Not to mention the power and everything is going crazy and we just got power back over the weekend and could easily loose it again before Christmas. So, don't blame me if I don't update again for awhile. Anyway, R&R!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Claimer: This is my story, I wrote it and I own Seka, Hina, Emiko, Ichiro, Kimie, Kaya, Tami, Renzo, Toshi , and Hayoto (I also own Fuuga, Jun, Hatsu, Juice, Cake, and Sushi, although I probably wont be using them as much as the others) If you want to use any of these characters or any part of this story please ask first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tokyo Mew Mew books, or Ichigo, Masaya, Kish, Ryou, Tart, Pie, Zakuro, Purin, Lettuce, Kiichiro, or Minto**.

Chapter 6

Seka ran for at least an hour before she finally stopped. She hadn't the slightest clue where she was. All she knew was that she needed to think. Hopefully, nobody knew of the baby. She couldn't remember saying anything about the baby, but she couldn't be sure. What if her parents tried to make her get rid of it? What if they tried to kill her baby, or Hayoto? She knew for absolute curtain that at the very least her parents would forbid her to see him ever again. Both parents hated aliens with a passion, but they didn't understand. Hayoto was different from other aliens. He cared about her. Loved her. Why couldn't anyone understand? The mews would be just as bad, if not worse than her parents. She would never have peace. She only had one option.

She'd have to run away.

That was her only option. She had no other choice. She would tell her parents, and if they said she had to get rid of it she would just run away. She prayed she was making the right choice, and that Hayoto would come back to her. She shut her eyes and pictured Hayoto in her mind, kissing her softly on the lips, and she could almost feel him. As she touched her stomach lightly she pictured their child and themselves, happy together. She hoped that that could be, and that she wasn't just setting herself up for disappointment.

"Seka?"

The girl gasped and turned around, only to find Hayoto standing behind her. A smile illuminated her face and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him as she hugged him tightly. His arms came around her more reluctantly then usual and she pulled away slightly to look at him.

"Hayoto? What's wrong?"

A pained look came to his face and pulled himself away from her completely. He paced around for a few minutes before proclaiming, "My father had forbidden me to see you again. He says that unless I am battling you I am never to speak with you again."

The girl's eyebrows furrowed, "What are you getting at? Are you actually going to listen to him? Are you going to stop seeing me just because your father tells you to?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I have no choice, Seka. Do you know what he could do if I don't listen to him?"

The pregnant girl glared at him, "No, I don't know." She turned around, and then lashed back to face him, "I honestly thought you cared about me," she laughed bitterly, "but apparently I was wrong."

He grabbed her shoulders and looked down at her, "I do care about you!"

She pulled herself free from his grip and spat venomously, "If you really cared about me you'd fight for me. You wouldn't give up on me after the first time your father tells you no."

Hayoto's temper was rising, "Damn it, Seka, it isn't that easy!"

She cocked her eyebrow up, her eyes blazing with anger, "It isn't? Then tell me, Hayoto, how it isn't."

The alien boy stayed quiet, not sure how to answer her, and after a few minutes the girl turned and started walking away. She paused after a few paces and said in almost a whisper, "I still love you, Hayoto, and I always will, but if you don't want me, then I'll respect you're wishes. Just know, however, that I'm keeping our child. I can only wait for you for so long. Remember that when you come looking and find me gone to you forever."

Just as the last words left her lips she was running, running from Hayoto, from her fears, and from her sadness. The thing from about running, however, is things always find a way to catch up to you.

**Okay, really sorry I haven't updated in so long. Just so you know, I wouldn't have even updated if it wasn't for xoMoichella. I was totally stumped on what to write next and was almost giving up on the story, and then I got a message from her proclaiming that she'd cry if I didn't and I couldn't have that, now could I? This isn't exactly how I had thought the story would end up when I started it, but I kinda like the little twist in it. I need a little help with ideas, so if any of you people have any, please tell. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Claimer: This is my story, I wrote it and I own Seka, Hina, Emiko, Ichiro, Kimie, Kaya, Tami, Renzo, Toshi , and Hayoto (I also own Fuuga, Jun, Hatsu, Juice, Cake, and Sushi, although I probably wont be using them as much as the others) If you want to use any of these characters or any part of this story please ask first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tokyo Mew Mew books, or Ichigo, Masaya, Kish, Ryou, Tart, Pie, Zakuro, Purin, Lettuce, Kiichiro, or Minto**.

Chapter 7

As Seka entered her home; she could hear the voices of her family and friends in the sitting room, undoubtedly waiting for her. Taking a deep breath she entered the room. Nobody saw her at first, they were all yelling in outrage and muttering darkly to themselves, but when they did see her, she felt as though she were in a pit of fire, burning.

"How could you, Seka?!" Kaya, Seka's closest friend in their group, demanded.

The heartbroken mew stayed quiet, not saying anything to her friend's demanding question.

"You've turned against us! You're one of them! You don't care about us anymore!" Kimie declared as she breathed deeply, grabbing a bag to breath into because of her hyperventilating.

Seka looked away, feeling a tear slowly roll down her cheek. It was her only sign of weakness that she'd shown her friends in many years. She was heartbroken, and her friends were declaring her to be a traitor.

"What was in your head?" her father asked with fury, still shocked that his eldest daughter could go with someone so horrible.

"I don't know, okay?" the girl said in a monotone, and then whispered quietly, her voice full of sadness, "I just don't know…"

"Seka…" she looked up at the touch of her younger sister. The look in the girl's eyes showed that she knew something was wrong with her sister. "What happened?"

The older girl gave a sad smile, and then turned to everyone, "You don't have to worry about me being with Hayoto anymore." She felt another tear roll down her cheek, "We're over. You can thank yourselves for that."

With those last words she turned and left the sitting room, trudging up the stairs in an emotionless state. As she entered her bedroom and shut the door behind her she finally felt herself lose to the tears that she had been holding back for so long. She fell onto her bed, clutching her stomach as the baby kicked away, sad for its mother. She rubbed her belly, as if telling the child that she was okay.

"How could you, Hayoto?" she whispered to herself, still not believing that the only person she had ever loved had given up on her so quickly. Kish had only told him to stay away from her once, and he probably hadn't even fought the man about it. She had though she meant more to him then that, but apparently she had been wrong, because he had ended it, and they would never be able to see each other in the same light as before. All they would be from then on would be enemies, and the only thing that would show proof of their forbidden love would be their child, who would never have the love of a father like it deserved. Not only had he condemned her to a life of sadness and regret, but he had also condemned his child to a life that wasn't complete. What would the baby think when it learned that its father had abandoned the two of them?

She gazed out her bedroom window at the starry sky, thinking of all those times when she and Hayoto would just sit and look up at them, as if they were the most beautiful and enchanting things in the world. She remembered that she and Hayoto were sitting on her roof—midnight at the earliest—when they had proclaimed their love for each other. They made love for the first time that night, and a few weeks later she had discovered that she was pregnant. That had been six months ago, three months into their relationship. She remembered their first kiss, nine months ago, and her heart seemed to break even more. Her pillow was already sopping wet with teardrops, and she thought bitterly of what Kish would think of this. He'd probably be joyful at his success to break her down so easily, and she wished she could just transform her pink and black staff into a knife and stick it through the alien's cold heart.

There was a knock on the crying girl's door, and then it opened and she heard the soft sound of bare feet on the wood flooring of her bedroom. The bed dipped slightly under a light weight and she felt someone pull a strand of hair away from her face. She looked up to see Hina, her precious younger sister, looking at her with concern.

"Seka?" she questioned, and needed to say no more before the distraught girl poured my heart out to the fourteen year old, telling of her secret love and how she was expecting a child, and even what happened when Hayoto broke it off. Younger sister soothed older sister, like a good sister should.

"I'm going to tell Mom and Dad about the baby, and if they don't like it I'm going to leave." She finished with a sniff and sat up in bed.

Hina was quiet for a few minutes, then questioned reluctantly, "Where will you go?"

The redheaded girl shook her head, "I don't know, but I'm not giving up this child, no matter what Mom and Dad say." She was quiet for a few minutes before adding, "It's all I'll have left."

Hina nodded with understanding and the two sisters sat in each others company for some time before the younger of the two departed, leaving her older sister to brood over her loses. The waterworks started up again for the redhead, and as the older girl fell into an uneasy sleep her only thought was of her lost love.

**Is it just me, or do these chapters seem to be getting sorter and shorter? Gr, I'm always doing that. Shame on me hits self on the head with a tissue box ow, that hurt. Anyway, I'm hoping you all like my story, and I'm also hoping I wont get any flames from the last chapter, but hey, I couldn't help myself. Now I need a little help on deciding if I should skip ahead after she tells her parents about her pregnancy or if I should just continue. I need all of your help, so please, R&R!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay, I realize I haven't updated in forever, but I have now, and I'm in the prosses of writing the next chapter, so you'll have at least two chapters within today and tomorrow, promise! And yes, this isn't a very long chapter (none of them seem to be anymore…) but its an important one, so read please! After reading R&R and tell me what you think, along with any ideas you might have. I'll take them to heart, I promise!**

Chapter 8

Morning came and I wasted no time in waking up and packing my things. If they indeed were against me having the baby I would not be wasting any time in packing to get out. I could have no idea how they would react, and if it was in violence (as I suspected my fellow mews would) I wouldn't want to stick around long. Once all my major things that I would absolutely need in leaving were packed I dressed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. My face was blotchy and has sags under them from all my crying the night before, but I didn't care. The only thing on my mind was telling my parents about the baby.

I stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, and for the moment I went unnoticed. I moved so quietly that nobody had heard me enter. Mom was busy cooking, something she often did when she was upset, and Dad was reading the newspaper, shaking it every few minutes to make it look like he really was reading, but we all knew he wasn't. No, he was really thinking, likely of how I was such a disappointment to him. His firstborn child goes off and falls in love with an alien. It had to be a hard blow for him. That's what made what I was about to do all that much harder.

"Mom, Dad?" I asked my voice thick because of my sore throat. It was always sore after I cried.

The two started quite suddenly, looking up at me in surprise. It was like they were surprised I was there, as if they believed me to be really standing there in front of them. The shared a glance, one that parents use to have complete conversations in just a few seconds, before they looked at me once again. Mom put on a fake smile and Dad just looked at me, barley keeping back a frown.

"Yes dear?" Mom asked, her voice a little too happy to be convincing. Dad merely grunted.

I bit my lip, "You know how I was… well… with Hayoto, right?" Dad's eyes seemed to grow black with anger and hate at just his name and I could hardly think of what he would do when he learned of the baby. Mom nodded, managing to keep her emotions under control a little better. "Well, there's something that I haven't told you guys; something Kish doesn't even know." I took a deep breath and muttered the words that they needed to hear, "I'm pregnant."

The affect of those two words was astronomical. Mom gasped, having to clutch onto the counter with one hand and cover her mouth with the other as her emotions took over, her eyes tearing up. Dad, however, had a far more violet reaction, pushing the table away so he could get up, the chair toppling over in his hast as his face turned bright red with anger.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!" he demanded, his eyes wild with rage and I bit back a sob as I let my eyes shut.

"I'm pregnant. I have been for six months now."

My eyes were still shut, but the sound of breaking china and glass was enough to tell me that Dad was on a rampage. Suddenly hands were clamping onto my upper arms tightly, and if I wasn't as strong as I was it would have hurt horribly. My eyes flew open as I looked into my father's glaring eyes.

"You won't keep it, you hear me? You are not keeping it!" his teeth were clenched as he battled to keep himself under control, but he was failing miserably.

I jerked away from him, my own eyes now glaring, "I'm keeping it, whether you like it or not!" I felt angry tears streaming down my face, and I heard Mom sob in the kitchen, still distraught.

"Don't you backtalk me, Seka! You are not going to keep that… that… _alien spawn_!" he was shaking now, becoming too angry to even speak without stuttering slightly.

A part of me I didn't even recognize moved forward and slapped him hard. I didn't know what came over me in that moment, perhaps my motherly instincts or perhaps my love for this "alien spawn's" father, but whatever it was it was powerful enough to make me strike my own father.

"It's my child! You drove me away from it's father, but you will not drive me away from it!" with those last words I ran up the stairs, into my bedroom where I grabbed my backpack that had been stuffed full with my things and then went back down the stairs, completely ignoring my parents as the yelled and cried and shook with rage and sobs. Pain was filling me, and I wished desperately that things could have ended differently, but alas, things never seemed to go the way I wanted anymore. I left, not even having the opportunity to say goodbye to my baby sister. With no plans to return, I climbed into my car and drove away.


	11. Chapter 9

**Okay, so that was a bit longer than a day like I promised, but I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. Of course, I honestly think I could have made this longer, but if I did I would be stretching out my promise even more, and I probably would have even more trouble ending it. Anyway, enjoy chapter 9, and R&R!**

Chapter 9

_3 months later. September 20__th_

My screams filled the room as another contraction hit me. The painkillers had yet to kick in, and the baby would be here at any moment. The doctor and nurses were ordering me to push, but I was pushing! I was pushing as hard as I could, and yet the child would not come. The doctors didn't seem worried, but I was. Was labor supposed to last this long? I had been in labor for over 25 hours, and I have to tell you, if the baby didn't come soon I was going to hurt someone. I wasn't sure if I could handle having to take another dose of pain medicine.

Finally, however, after one extra strong push, the baby was freed. The doctor held it up to show me and I looked at it with soft eyes, tears sparkling in my eyes. After the cord was cut and it was cleaned up they set it into my arms, the doctor murmuring to me with a small smile that it was a boy. I held the child—my child—close, looking down at him with watering eyes. He was crying slightly, not loudly, more whimpering than anything. He was still slightly purplish pink, only being a few minutes old, and his hair was a dark metallic green, looking black at all times but when the light hit it. His eyes were a clear blue, but already they seemed to be changing slowly into black. His ears were slightly pointed, though not horribly so. They could easily pass as human ears.

After three months of waiting, being on my own and working my ass off just to pay my rent, it had finally paid off, and I now had a son. Ever time I would see him in the future I would see his father—for he looked just like the alien—and though I would miss Hayoto with ever passing moment, I was pushing on. It hadn't been easy though—far from it in fact—to go on ever day with the heavy burden of having no family and knowing that in a few months I would have a small person depending on me for everything. The first few weeks I spent crying almost all the time, missing everyone horribly. I now lived on the other side of Tokyo, in more of the city area then the area with friendly neighborhoods and comfortable parks. I hadn't heard a word from my family or the Mews since then, for they didn't know where I was. For all they knew I could have left the country, or even the planet.

I brought my eyes back to my little boy and I reached up, caressing his cheek slightly. "Ryu Hayoto Aoyama." I murmured, naming the boy. It was a good name, his middle name after his father and his first being his own. I had originally planned to name him Sasuke Masaya, but he didn't fit that name. No, he was a Ryu, and his resemblance to his father made it seem like almost a crime to not name him after my lover, the small child's father. The boy, by now, had fallen asleep in my arms, obviously as tired out by the delivery as I was, though I couldn't understand how he, the one being pushed out, could so easily fall asleep before I, the one doing all the work, didn't seem at all tired anymore. Actually, I was exhausted, I was just too afraid to look away from Ryu. A part of me thought that if I did he would disappear, leaving me like his father had. More tears streamed down my face at this thought. Hayoto, my dear Hayoto, how I missed him.

Ryu was taken from me to be given his shots and have it birth certificate filled out, and I was allowed to sleep. I did sleep, and what I dreamt of was being a family, having my lover and son together with me, along with my family and friends, and all of Hayoto's family and friends. One big, happy family. I knew, even as I dreamt it that it was a dream, for that could never happen.


	12. Chapter 10

**Okay, I honestly didn't even realize that I wrote chapter 8 and 9 in first person view until daisukezgirl13 pointed it out to me in a review. By the way daisukezgirl13, thank you so much for your reviews! The helpful hints were especially helpful, for that's mostly the only reason I even attempted to start writing on this story again. for all you reading, thank her for these last three chappies! In this chapter I decided to mix things up a bit and show how things are going back with Seka's family and the mews. This is also my longest chapter since the last, like, seven probably. I am very proud of myself :D. kk, well, enjoy the chapter and R&R!**

Chapter 10

_Hina's POV_

Three months. It had been three months, and Seka had yet to come back. Since her leave the responsibility of being a leader for the mews had fallen onto my shoulders, and I honestly wasn't ready for it. How had Seka managed to put everyone before herself, easily coming up with comforting words and battle plans without a bat of an eye? I couldn't do this. Until now I had no responsibilities. She hadn't needed a co-leader and none of us had ever wanted to step up and be it. We were content with having her do everything for us, and I now realized that this might have been part of the reason she had rebelled. She had fallen in love with an alien, and not only did love in itself have its splendors, but just the freedom to do something wild and crazy had its own exhilarations. Knowing that not everyone knew about something was something that I hadn't had the pleasure of experiencing for three long months.

I couldn't even be out by myself anymore. Dad had made a point of always having him, Mom, one of the mews, or one of the mews' siblings with me at all times. I couldn't so much as go for a walk without someone tagging along, and it was driving me crazy! Why couldn't he just trust me? I wasn't eighteen, I was thirteen. I wasn't about to go off and fall in love, have sex, and become pregnant with an alien's baby! Seka might have enjoyed going down that road (an in all honesty said road was looking a lot better than the one I was being forced down at this moment) but I wasn't planning to follow in her footsteps.

I walked up the sidewalk, feeling Fuuga, Kimie, and Hatsu's eyes on me. I paused, turned around, made my way back towards them, and opened the mailbox, figuring I might as well see if I could find a magazine in the mail to read in my utterly boring home. Once I entered there would be no leaving, for Mom would never let me out. She was following Dad's rules to the syllable. After grabbing the mail a gave the gang a small, fake smile before heading into the house. Entering the kitchen I put the mail down, sorting through it. There were no magazines, but there was a letter addressed to me. I picked it up, my brows furrowing, and then felt my breath catch in my throat when I recognized the handwriting. There was no return address, but I instantly knew it was from Seka.

I hurried up to my room, shutting the door securely behind me and locking it so that Mom and Dad couldn't walk in and see the letter. Throwing my bookbag onto the floor I dropped down in my desk chair and opened the envelope, pulling out and unfolding the stationary inside. A picture fell out and landed on the desk and I picked it up, curious. It was an infant, dressed in a blue onesie. His hair looked black, but some light was shining onto it slightly, giving it a slight green tinge. His eyes were a dark blue, looking almost black but not quite there yet. His ears were slightly pointed, but not horribly so like an alien's, and his skin was pure white, very much so like an alien's. Furrowing my brows for the second time I looked at the letter.

_My Dear Sister,_

_Each day since I have left feels like a month in itself. I am so sorry I couldn't have said goodbye, but I couldn't bear to stay for a moment. I'm sure Mom and Dad didn't give you the full story, and why would they? They were in the wrong, and Dad would never want anyone to know that. I pray Mom is doing better, for when I left she was sobbing so horribly I felt like I was going to die. I hate hurting her so, but I had no choice! I had to tell her of the baby, and if Dad had shown the slightest bit of maturity I would not have acted so rashly. I hope I managed to scratch his face when I slapped him, and if I did I pray that it scarred, to forever be a reminder of how he treated me and his grandson._

_Oh Hina, you will never believe how beautiful the baby is! I attached a picture so that I will not have to describe it, for I'm sure it will bring tears to my eyes if I try. He looks so much like his father it is terrifying! If his ears were a bit pointier he could be his infant twin. I'm sure in a few weeks to a month his eyes will be pure black, for he is only a week old and they have already become dark blue rather than the light blue at his birth. I named him Ryu Hayoto, and oh he truly is a dragon! He is probably the loudest child when he wants to be, and if you take your eyes off of him for even a moment he will have done something. Yesterday he somehow managed to levitate out of his crib, and I must say that is scared me half to death._

_I cannot go without working—the landlord is an evil, evil man!—so I have been working from home. I could not possibly trust my infant son to go to a daycare—imagine their reactions if he suddenly started to levitate!—so I have made my job permanently a stay-at-home job. I am working for a smalltime newspaper, but so far things have not been going so well. I am being paid very little, and as I have said the landlord is horrible and is charging me quite a bit for this small apartment. I don't know how I will manage to pay for the medical bills, the rent, food supplies, and everything I have to buy for Ryu off my meager salary._

_Oh god, now I'm probably driving you crazy with worry! I'm sorry I'm venting all this to you—and in a letter no less!—but I don't have anyone else to tell. Mom and Dad would never even care, and likely they'd end up trying to track me down, and then all the mews probably hate me. I couldn't tell Hayoto because he no longer loves me, and if he does he is too much of a coward to stay with me after Daddy said no once. You are the only one who accepted everything with calm and composer, and actually listened to me, understanding me. I am so lucky to have you._

_I would have given a return address, but I feared that Mom or Dad might find the letter, and we both know Dad would come storming over here and attempt to drag me back home. However, I fully intend to live on my own from now on. I may or may not regain contact with everyone else in the future, but if I do it will not be for a very long time. I'm not ready to have that rejection just yet. Once I am, I can promise you I'll be coming, and if things go well I may even bring your nephew with if I come again. You'll love him, Hina, I know you will. He may be an alien, but so what? He's family, and he won't be growing up in an environment full of antihuman posters covering every wall._

_Oh, Ryu is crying. I hope he didn't levitate and fall! Well, I'll try and write again—if I ever get a free moment. I love you, baby sister._

_-Seka_

I felt tears on my face at the end of the letter. I was an aunt to a beautiful, bouncing baby boy. I picked up the picture, smiling fondly. Perhaps if Mom and Dad actually saw him… no, if anything they'd be more against him than before. He looked far more alien than human, and that would be the first turn off. If they ever heard that he was already possessing alien powers they'd hate the infant even more. I tucked the picture and letter into my desk drawer, hiding it under a bunch of other things before turning away to start my homework, my mind still on my struggling sister and her newborn son.


	13. Chapter 11

**This chapter actually came pretty easily for me, I just wasn't able to write it until today cause I had so much homework. This will be from Hayoto's POV, but don't worry, chapter 12 will be back with Seka and little Ryu. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter, and R&R!**

Chapter 11

_Hayoto's POV_

The sound of glass shattering rang in my ears as I let out a roar of rage and punched the wall. I couldn't stand it anymore! I needed to see her, I needed to hold her. I wanted to hold my child, for surely it had been born by now? I wanted to hold my girl to me and tell her how sorry I was. I wanted to promise I'd never leave her again, but I couldn't, and it was killing me. I felt the tears falling down my face as I slid to the floor, holding my face in my hands as anguish came to me in mighty waves. My beautiful Seka, how could she be handling things? Was she still sad? Or had she gotten over me by now? Perhaps she had found a human to love already, and now my child was being raised by my love and some loathsome human man who was trying to replace me. My mind wondered to the night when I arrived home, after Toshi had left to tell my father…

_I entered the ship, my eyes scanning my surroundings cautiously. _

"_Hello Hayoto."_

_My blood froze as I recognized the voice. I prayed I was wrong as I slowly turned. A green haired alien sat in a chair directly in front of me, one leg crossed along with his arms. His amber yellow eyes were narrowed and dark. I knew that he knew I knew he knew. His smile was bitter and dangerous, a look of murder shining in his eyes._

"_Do you have anything to tell me, son?" he asked, testing me. if I told him the truth he would blow up at me, and if I pretended that I didn't he would blow up as well. So, going with my natural instinct to protect the woman I loved, I lied._

"_No, Father. Nothing. We have been unable to get any information out of the mews. I haven't even been able to find the leader again." it was a big, fat lie, and we both knew it, but I didn't care. I loved her, and even if it broke my family apart I would do anything in my power to stay with her._

_Father quirked his brows in false surprise, "Really now? After my little chat with Toshi, I heard something entirely different." He stood up and walked towards me. Out of instinct I bowed my head; not meeting his eyes as I resigned to the respect I always gave him, from childhood to now, when I was a warrior under his command. "He told me he found you with the Mew girl; that you were quite intimate with her." he leaned in, his mouth centimeters from my ear, "Is this true, Hayoto?"_

_I felt my throat drying up with nervousness, but I answered nonetheless, my voice rough, "No, Father, it is not true."_

_He laughed softly, an eerie laugh that held absolutely no amusement, "Why do I not believe you?"_

_I didn't look up, continuing to examine the floor as I felt his eyes burning a hole into his face, waiting for him to say something. I refused to look up, however, for I knew that my eyes would give me away instantly. I already knew he believed Toshi, but that didn't mean I was going to rat myself out._

_Finally, my father broke the silence, "I thought you were smarter than that son. I thought you wouldn't fall for the Momamiya charm, but I obviously overestimated your will power."_

_I glanced up for a moment, then back down quickly, "I don't know what you're talking about, Father."_

_He laughed bitterly, "Have I never told you of my encounter with the first Mew leader? You know I was fighting her, but I never mentioned how she pulled at my interests. I never told you that she was my first love."_

_I gasped, having not expected this._

"_Yes, you must be surprised. After all, I, being the human hater that I am, falling for a human? And the Mew leader at that. Yes, it is something I did not plan. However, she did not return the feelings, and in the end she chose your young lover's father over me, our ex-leader Deep Moon. After the final battle he was changed into a full human, and of course since he was good again, how could she love me? yes my son, Momamiya woman are beautiful, enchanting, and perfect in ever way, but they will break your heart every time you fall for them. They aren't to be trusted." By the end of his speech his voice was hard and filled with years of pent-up anger. _

_I shook my head, "Seka is different. She loves me. She told me so."_

"_Then she lied. She only pretended to love you because you are the enemy, and if the enemy doesn't wish to harm her, then would he hurt her friends? No, she knew you wouldn't hurt the others if you thought she loved you. She was using you son."_

_My teeth clenched in rage. I knew he was lying, because I knew more about our relationship then he did. Seka would never keep the baby if she hadn't loved me. She wouldn't have even slept with me. She wouldn't have minded if I was hurt, like I had been on many occasions in trying to prevent my comrades from finding her. No, she cared for me; she loved me. I would explain this all to my father myself, but nobody knew of the child, and if they did it would be as good as dead, or at least brought back to our home planet to be raised in a world of hate towards humans, and even more towards the mews. _

"_You lie."_

_I saw out of the corner of my eye my father jump. He obviously couldn't believe I was objecting to his words. I never had, and until he lied so openly I thought I never thought I would. I would let him hit me, scorn me, or even lock me up if he wanted, but I would not stand here and let him accuse my Seka, my love, of these unholy things._

"_You will not see her again, Hayoto, do I make myself clear?" he growled, getting right to the point._

_I finally looked up fully, my black eyes smoldering pits of pure rage, "I will see her again, and you can't stop me."_

_He gave a wicked grin, "You'd be surprised at what I can do, boy." He pushed me, making me stumble back and into the chair he had resigned in before I had entered the ship. "If you do see her again, and I learn of it, I will personally see to it that both she and everyone she loves, everyone who has ever associated with her, is tortured to death. I will not allow this sort of treachery in my ranks, let alone in my own family!" the shock shone on my face at hearing this, and I sat there, dumbfounded. "Now again, do I make myself clear?" I felt myself shaking, from held-back sobs or rage I couldn't tell you, and gritted my teeth as I resisted myself from attacking him and killing him were he stood. _

"_Crystal."_

My mind came back to reality and I kicked the wall beside me, though weakly. I was far too emotionally distraught to do much of anything other than just sitting and crying as I thought of all the times I spent with my beautiful redheaded lover. I was planning to ask her to marry me. I would have done it on our anniversary, which was supposed to be a few days after the baby's birth. It would have been that very day. I had planned for us to go sit out on the roof, the baby in her room so we could hear it. We would look at the stars, and then I'd take her hand and put the ring in her hand. She'd open it and look at the ring, start to cry and, if my plans when the way I had hoped, said yes right after I popped the question. But, of course, things hadn't worked out that way.


	14. Chapter 12

**Claimer: This is my story, I wrote it and I own Seka, Hina, Emiko, Kimie, Kaya, Tami, Renzo, Toshi , and Hayoto (I also own Fuuga, Jun, Hatsu, Juice, Cake, and Sushi, although I probably wont be using them as much as the others) If you want to use any of these characters or any part of this story please ask first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tokyo Mew Mew books, or Ichigo, Masaya, Kish, Ryou, Tart, Pie, Zakuro, Purin, Lettuce, Kiichiro, or Minto.**

**AN: okay, so sorry it took so long to update. Some pretty crazy things have been happening in my life that just kinda sucked the muse out of just about all my stories but a select few, and unfortunately those weren't fanfics but stories of my own creation. Anyways, I liked this chappie and I'm looking forward to writing #13, so hopefully that'll make it come quicker. Wish me luck, and R&R please!**

Chapter 12

I grinned down at the little boy in my arms as he made spit bubbles, his arms in the air and reaching for my hair, which he seemed to enjoy pulling. However, after a few little fistfuls had been pulled out I had taken to pulling it back out of his reach. He looked up at me with his now fully black eyes, full of love and adoring. I knew, just looking at him, that Hayoto would have loved him more than words could describe. He would probably understand how to handle the powers as well, unlike me. I was more used to infants who just cried, ate, and pooped, not babies who did all of those things plus levitating, and even disappearing and appearing a short ways off. This only seems to happen when I'm holding him—why I don't know—so he luckily brings me along, but I knew that soon he would be going when I wasn't holding him, and that scared me a lot. He couldn't go far—his powers weren't strong enough yet—but they were developing, if only slowly. They seemed to go off more when he was having a tantrum, or if I left him. He was quite attacked to me.

"Hello there, little Ryu!" I gushed with a smile as I tickled his chin, causing a gummy smile to form on his face. He was developing far quicker than any normal baby I had ever seen. He was only a little over a month old and already he was smiling and reaching up at me. Heck, he could even hold his head up.

I shifted my hold on him as I reached out to pick up a box of cereal. We were currently at the grocers getting some much needed supplies. The cereal was some sort of off brand of frosted flakes, tasting exactly the same but only less expensive. In the time I'd left home I'd learned to be quite the bargain hunter. Maybe even better than Mom, considering I had a very, very small paycheck while she always shared her money with Dad. They'd moved in with each other right out of high school, plus she had Grandma and Grandpa sending money to help her along. I had only what I earned.

After checking out I stuffed the bag of groceries into the stroller basket, situated Ryu into it, and we set off for home. The apartment wasn't too far away, and now that I wasn't responding to alien attacks I needed the exercise. Of course, I also was watching less TV, meaning I didn't even learn of the attacks until after they were over. It was probably for the best too because if I knew they were going on my leader side would probably kick in. I couldn't afford showing myself to the mews. It just wasn't possible. Not yet.

Suddenly screams filled the air and I froze, listening closely as I held the handlebar of the stroller in a tight hold. People were running past me now and I turned quickly to look over my shoulder. Horror beyond horror met my eyes as a stampede of horse Chimera Anima, destroying anything and anyone in their path. I rushed to the front of the carriage and struggled to pull Ryu free, but the buckle was stuck. I glanced up with frantic eyes before finally letting my nails turn to cat claws and scratched the straps in half, pulling the infant into my arms. He began to cry, startled and scared of all the noise and my jostling him around. My mew instincts told me to fight and defeat them before they could cause any more damage, but my mother instincts told me to save Ryu. I was torn and did the only thing that I knew I had to do. Run.

Turning on my heals I held my baby boy close and began to join the running citizens. I felt so weak, like a helpless woman with no genetically altered DNA. What was I doing? I could defeat them; I knew how and had done so on my own in many occasions. But I hadn't had a son to look after then.

But then my choice was made up for me when one of the Chimera Anima cut me off, cornering me and giving my no way out. It was either fight or die. I hope you don't have to ask what choice I made?

Reaching up I grabbed hold of my pendant, holding Ryu close to my chest before yelling out, "MEW SEKA METAMORPHOSES!" a blinding white light surrounded me and Ryu, and when we immerged I was in my mew outfit, my weapon in my free hand with Ryu in my other, still held close to me and now crying quite loudly. 

"Ribbon Seka Check!" I yelled, holding out my black and pink staff, sending a powerful gust of wind that made the horses fly back, clearing a path for me. Taking my chance I ran forward, dodging and throwing a flying roundhouse kick at one before landing expertly and continuing my run. It wasn't until I heard one voice I have memorized in my mind that I stopped, too frozen with emotion to do anything.

"Seka." His voice was filled with sadness, and instantly I felt tears springing to my eyes. I turned slowly and let my eyes land on the tall, drop-dead gorgeous man levitating a few feet behind me, his face pulled into a shocked expression. His black eyes traveled down to the small infant in my arms, crying and starting to throw a tantrum. He was scared, and right about now was when he usually went to bed at home. It was no wonder he was upset.

"Hey, look at that, the leader mew has a mini Hayoto!" the little pipsqueak, who I had learned was named Renzo, cried. I saw Hayoto's eyes widen, along with Toshi who was had been quickly advancing, as Renzo's words sunk in. a gasp escaped me, and my former lover and I shared a look as we realized what was happening. Toshi moved forward with extra speed once he recovered. His hands were inches from me and Ryu, and then… everything went black, and the city was gone, in its place the interior of my small apartment. Ryu's cries died out and he quickly and peacefully fell into sleep, while I stood still holding him, in my mew outfit and my heart still beating against my chest in fear, tears streaming down my face.


	15. Author's Note 2

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. Tomahawk 3.0 and I have teamed up to actually write a branch off story, which we have been working on diligently (or as much as we can considering I'm currently in Finish-All-Missing-Work-Before-I-Fail-Third-Quarter mode. The story is called "A Story Within A Story: The Monsters Attack". This story may affect some things that will happen in my story, but only by idea influences. I will not bring this plot into my current story, we just thought it would be totally awesome, plus we thought of some seriously amazing ideas. We are introducing characters of Tomahawk 3.0's creation but if you want to learn more you'll have to read it (please do, I personally love it, and that's saying something since I usually think all my work sucks… writing it with someone else might be bringing up my enthusiasm for it though, so I'm kinda bias). But anyways, I plan to finish the next chapter of this current story as soon as I get the time, and I have actually started it already. But in the meantime you might enjoy reading this story (hint, hint).


End file.
